Fugitivos
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tus líderes te obligan a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Qué pasaría si tu raza te da la espalda? Muchas cosas han cambiado, a veces huir y esconderte en un mundo totalmente diferente al tuyo son la mejor opción, pero ¿Es la opción correcta?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Ruido… solo eso podía escuchar, se encontraba muy débil, tanto que no recordaba en que momento quedó inconsciente, aquel maldito ruido y aquella insistente luz roja parpadeante la habían hecho recobrar el conocimiento. Miraba a todos lados en busca de alguna explicación, ya que no recordaba nada, sus ojos recorrían aquel lugar hasta que la vio, su UCI se encontraba en el suelo, se veía destrozada pero parecía estar encendida aun; entonces todos aquellos recuerdos golpearon repentinamente su cabeza, lo recordó todo y ahora todo ese ruido y aquella luz tenían sentido, eran una alarma.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se puso de pie y caminó tambaleante hacia los controles de aquella capsula de escape, su semblante cambió a uno serio, aquella alarma le estaba avisando que la capsula estaba a punto de impactarse contra un planeta desconocido. Tomó a su UCI y guardó algunas provisiones en su PAK, tal vez no podría salir de la capsula, pero estaría lista para aquel impacto.

La capsula de escape no tardo en impactarse contra aquel planeta, el impacto fue muy fuerte y doloroso, había fuego y cenizas por todos lados, el aire se impregnó con un olor a quemado, había partes de su capsula regadas por todos lados. Aquella capsula de escape había quedado inutilizable, no podía servirle ni como un refugio, lo más probable es que estallara en cualquier momento, o al menos ese aspecto tenia.

Con sus pocas fuerzas se puso de pie, caminó en busca de un refugio, pero todo a su alrededor se veía desierto, en sus brazos llevaba a su UCI como si fuese lo más importante en su vida, sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido y a cada paso que daba el dolor aumentaba, su ropa estaba rasgada, su cabeza y ambos brazos, en especial el derecho, sangraban gracias a los múltiples rasguños y lesiones.

Aquel planeta parecía estar deshabitado, era bastante frío, podía sentir como las fuertes ventiscas de aquel planeta chocaban fuerte y fríamente contra su cuerpo, podía sentir como el viento la mecía de un lado a otro y el dolor de sus heridas aumentaba cada vez más. A lo lejos pudo ver una especie de cueva, podría servirle como refugio hasta que sus heridas sanaran o hasta que muriera, lo que ocurriera primero.

Una vez dentro de aquella cueva se dejó caer en el suelo, se sentía cansada y adolorida, su cuerpo seguía sangrando, posó sus ojos sobre su UCI que estaba junto a ella, vio como los ojos rojos de su compañera robot parpadeaban débilmente, esa luz estaba a punto de extinguirse.

-Mimi… no te apagues… por… por favor…- pidió, pero sabía que sus palabras ya no serían escuchadas por su compañera.

Los ojos de la pequeña robot se apagaron sin previo aviso, la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, se aferraba a ella y no quería separarse. Lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y nuevamente el mundo se desvaneció para ella, quedando inconsciente en un planeta desolado.

* * *

-Señor- se escuchó la voz sintética de una computadora.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con algo de molestia una silueta con apariencia irken, de la cual solo podían distinguirse un par de ojos azules oscuros.

-La UCI Mimi se ha desactivado- avisó aquel aparato.

Aquellos ojos color azul oscuro parecieron tener una mirada preocupada, para después cambiarla rápidamente a una totalmente seria -¿En dónde?- preguntó.

-En un planeta desierto, al este de esta galaxia- respondió con rapidez.

-Bien…- adoptó una mirada pensativa –fija el curso a las coordenadas de ese planeta y por tu bien espero estar en ese planeta en menos de diez minutos- ordenó en un tono serio.

-De inmediato señor- tras decir esto, obedeció las órdenes de su amo.

-Espero te encuentres bien…- dijo para sí mismo -Tak…- susurró aquel nombre con algo de nostalgia, como si fuese lo más preciado en su vida.

* * *

**Hola! La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo xD Aquellos que me conocen sabrán que suelo escribir este tipo de cosas, por lo general escribo cosas cursis y rosas, pero me arriesgaré y escribiré algo de esta serie que tanto adoro c:**

**Bueno esto, chicos y chicas, es solo el prólogo y yo estoy consciente de que no se le entiende mucho, pero a lo largo de la historia se resolverán las dudas c: solo espero les guste.**

**Bueno no lo mencioné arriba pero… nada de la serie me pertenece, solo los OC que aquí aparece, lo demás le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y yo solo ocupo esto para entretener y sin fines lucrativos :D**

**Sin más, creo que me despido, nos leemos luego c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**La misión**

No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al aire, en ese momento se encontraba reparando a Mimi, le estaba costando mucho lograr aquello, no sabía como pero la pequeña UCI se había dañado bastante, llevaba tres días intentando repararla.

Recordó como él y su UCI, Evon, habían llegado a aquel planeta tan helado, encontrar a la capsula de escape de Tak había sido toda una odisea, incluso encontrar a la irken fue demasiado difícil, no había huellas de ella por ningún lado, su única opción fue rastrear las ultimas señales que había recibido de Mimi con su UCI y al final terminó siguiendo un rastro de sangre que lo condujo hasta la inconsciente irken.

Tak estaba inconsciente, lastimada y sangraba sin parar, Mimi, que se encontraba en brazos de Tak, estaba apagada e inservible, en esos momentos y en ese estado no serviría ni como un pisapapeles. Con ayuda de Evon, ambos llevaron a Tak y a Mimi a la nave de él; después de haber metido a la irken en una capsula de recuperación, se había dedicado a reparar a la UCI, sin mucho éxito.

-Señor- Nuevamente el sonido de su computadora lo interrumpía.

-¿Qué?- contestó de mala gana.

-Tiene una llamada de Los Más Altos- informó a su amo.

El irken lo dudó un poco –Acepta la llamada- dijo, para después prestar atención a la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a él.

En pocos segundos se pudo divisar en esa pantalla las figuras de ambos irken, Rojo y Purpura.

-Mis Altos- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Naga- saludó purpura al irken.

-Nuestro invasor favorito- continuó Rojo.

-¿A qué se debe su llamada?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada, era cierto que lo estimaran mucho, pero ese par no solían llamarlo solo para saludar.

-También nos da gusto verte- dijo tanto como berrinche como sarcasmo el irken de ojos rojos.

Naga solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro –Me encuentro gustoso de verlos, mis Altos- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, no era que no los quisiera, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

-Como sea- cortó Rojo –Nuestra llamada no es por ti, es por la irken Tak- explicó.

-¿Qué tiene ella?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Veras, hace un tiempo nos prometió un planeta lleno de golosinas- habló Purpura –pero, no cumplió su promesa- dijo en tono serio.

-Así es, no nos cumplió- enfatizó Rojo.

-Y tú sabes que nosotros no toleramos ese tipo de cosas- prosiguió Purpura.

-Tak nos mintió y eso es una enorme falta de respeto- añadió Rojo –Por eso hemos decidido acudir a ti- dijo Rojo con una amplia sonrisa, dejando ver aquellos dientes en forma de cremallera tan característicos de su raza.

Naga estaba preocupado, no sabía que era exactamente lo que querían, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno -¿Y… que puedo hacer yo?- preguntó algo indeciso.

-Queremos que la elimines- dijo Rojo con simpleza.

Los ojos de Naga se abrieron de más y su mente no lograba procesar aquello -¿Disculpe?- dijo reaccionando por fin y con una voz un poco dudosa.

-Queremos que la mates, te deshagas de ella, la desactives, como quieras llamarlo, pero ya no la necesitamos más- dijo Rojo.

-Ya no necesitamos más irkens defectuosos, con uno es suficiente- dijo seriamente Purpura

-Y lo exiliamos a la Tierra- añadió Rojo para que después ambos irkens soltaran algunas risas.

Naga mantenía su semblante serio -¿Por qué yo?- preguntó aun sin entender su "misión".

-Eres nuestro mejor invasor y la conoces mejor que cualquier otro irken- dijo Rojo ya un poco más calmado.

-Además, ella confía en ti- añadió el irken Purpura.

Naga lo meditó un rato, eso que le pedían era algo que simplemente no podía cumplir, pero sino lo hacía, seguramente su destino seria el mismo que el de Tak y eso definitivamente no le convenía. Ambos líderes empezaron a impacientarse al ver que el joven irken no tomaba una decisión.

-¿Y bien?- Rojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo…- titubeó un poco –Lo hare- dijo con voz seria.

-Excelente- dijo Rojo.

-Por eso eres nuestro favorito- dijo Purpura, y sin más la pantalla se apagó dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Naga cerró sus ojos y masajeó su cráneo con una de sus manos, aun no comprendía lo que acababa de hacer.

-Señor- de nuevo lo llamo aquella voz que empezaba a volverse irritante.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó mal humorado.

-La señorita Tak ha despertado- dijo con esa voz mecánica.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía como si hubiese estado inconsciente por meses, quizás años, pero, aquel dolor ya no estaba y el frio había desaparecido.

Con sus ojos recorrió todo el lugar, todo ahí era tan desconocido como familiar, simplemente no podía explicar aquello. Se percató de que se encontraba en una capsula de recuperación, lo cual explicaba la desaparición de sus heridas; como pudo, abrió aquella capsula y salió, al poner un pie fuera de esa cosa se percató de que no traía ropa puesta, al principio se preocupó e intentó tapar su cuerpo con sus manos, pero después de mirar mejor aquel cuarto vio su ropa sobre un escritorio cerca de ahí.

Lentamente y con algo de desconfianza se acercó, tomó aquellas prendas con sus manos y se vistió lo más rápido posible, al tener su ropa puesta se percató de que estas estaban como nuevas, como si jamás les hubiese pasado algo, ellas las recordaba rotas y rasgadas, sonrió de medio lado al ver aquello, pero luego aquella sonrisa se desvaneció totalmente, al recordar el incidente en aquel planeta.

-Mimi…- susurró para ella misma con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Después de eso escuchó como las puertas de la habitación se abrieron detrás de ella, por instinto dejo salir sus extremidades robóticas de su PAK, volteó a ver a su captor con una mirada casi asesina en su rostro, pero su semblante cambió al ver a aquel irken de ojos azules parado frente a ella.

-Naga…- dijo sorprendida, no podía creerse aquello, de todos los seres vivos en el universo, él la había rescatado.

Naga se limitó a sonreír por el semblante de la irken –También me da gusto verte, hermanita- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

* * *

**Haaaaaa! xD Hola c: he aquí el primer capitulo :D la verdad este y el segundo van de la mano, realmente no sé porque los separé xD pero ya lo hice, para ser sincera no suelo subir caps tan seguidos, pero pues ya los tenía escritos.**

**Y bueno creo que estos no han sido mis mejores capítulos, pero estoy esforzándome para que sea un mejor fic y espero lograr eso D:**

**observador Daam gracias por tu review y por la bienvenida :D y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, gracias por el apoyo y pues creo que nos estaremos leyendo pronto. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Reencuentro**

Lo vio y simplemente no terminaba de creer aquello, sus ojos azules, ese accesorio en su cabeza idéntico al de ella, sus antenas en forma de guadañas, lo único diferente era su altura, era casi tan alto como Rojo o Purpura, había crecido mucho, pero era él, estaba segura, era Naga.

-Naga…- repitió el nombre del irken, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma de que se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Naga soltó una pequeña risa al ver el semblante de su hermana y Tak al percatarse de aquello frunció el ceño –No te enojes, enana- dijo a modo de broma mientras se acercaba a la irken.

-Eres un tonto- dijo en un tono emberrinchado -¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?- le preguntó en cuanto el irken quedó frente a ella.

-Mimi se apagó- dijo con simpleza –Me preocupaste- dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Yo te preocupe?- no pudo evitar alzar la voz y casi gritar eso con enojo –Tu desapareciste por años sin decir nada- reclamó.

-Tuve que irme, Los Altos me enviaron a invadir no solo planetas sino galaxias enteras, sabes que era mi deber- dijo con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

-Pudiste al menos despedirte- agregó molesta.

-¿Y dejarte esperando algo que tal vez no regresara jamás?- dijo alzando un poco su tono de voz.

Después de eso ambos se miraron retadoramente, Tak estaba molesta y Naga estaba molesto de que su hermana se molestara, actuaba como un pequeño smeet. Al final Naga lanzó un suspiro, sabía lo necia, terca y testaruda que llegaba a ser su hermana.

-Lo siento- dijo desviando su mirada de la de Tak –Debí despedirme de ti, lamento no haberlo hecho- dijo con un tono algo arrepentido.

Tak no sabía que pensar de aquello, su hermano la había abandonado, pero se veía arrepentido por eso, después de todo tenía razón, los irken son criados para conquistar galaxias enteras no para forjar familias.

-Te extrañe imbécil- dijo Tak con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Naga sonrió al ver sonreír, aunque sea un poco, a su hermana y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó –Yo también te extrañe pequeña berrinchuda- dijo en broma mientras la estrujaba.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó con molestia pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de un rato más, Naga decidió soltar a Tak –Sabes siempre estuve al pendiente de ti- mencionó el irken, Tak, que se encontraba desarrugando su ropa gracias al abrazo de su hermano, arqueó una ceja ante aquello –Por medio de Mimi, cuando supe que tenías una UCI la rastreé con Evon y después de encontrarla enlacé su señal con la de mi computadora- explicó.

-¿Me espiabas?- dijo en un tono sorprendida.

-No, yo te cuidaba, no sabía que hacías exactamente, solo sabía en qué lugar te encontrabas y como estabas- explicó.

-Me espiabas- más que pregunta fue afirmación.

-Terca- bufó el irken.

-Chismoso- se defendió Tak.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde aquella charla entre los irkens, ahora Naga se encontraba concentrado reparando a Mimi, mientras Tak comía algunos bocadillos que su hermano le había dado.

-Y dime…- Naga interrumpió aquel silencio, sin dejar la reparación de la UCI de su hermana -¿Cómo terminaste en ese planeta?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Tak se tensó ante aquello, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle la verdad a su hermano –Estuve en la Tierra- dijo sin si quiera mirar a Naga.

-Yo no te pregunte eso- dijo algo extrañado por su respuesta.

-No he terminado de explicarte- regañó –Tuve un incidente con un irken idiota y un humano cabezón- Naga simplemente no entendía nada y solo atinó a ver a su hermana con una cara que reflejaba confusión, Tak solo rodó los ojos –intenté sabotear la misión de ese imbécil, quería darle a Los Altos ese mugroso planeta lleno de golosinas, pero fallé, ese humano cabezota y ese inútil intento de invasor de alguna manera sabotearon a Mimi y me soltaron en el espacio en esa capsula de escape- dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué quisiste sabotear la misión de un invasor?- preguntó mientras le prestaba nuevamente atención a Mimi, Tak estaba a punto de decir algo pero Naga siguió hablando –En parte te merecías eso- dijo sin prestarle mucho interés a lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No lo entiendes!- gritó molesta –El imbécil de Zim saboteó mi prueba para ser un invasor, ¡termine siendo una maldita conserje! Yo merecía ser invasor, no él- decía cada vez más enojada.

-Espera…- dijo al recordar algo -¿Dijiste Zim? No era ese enano raro, ya sabes cuando ustedes eran solo unos smeets…- decía un poco pensativo Naga.

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió la irken –al parecer él no recuerda nada de eso, de hecho me sorprende que recuerde su propio nombre- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Esta bien, solo cálmate—dijo en un tono divertido, luego cierto recuerdo surcó su mente y su semblante cambio totalmente -¿Los Altos saben lo que pasó?- preguntó con seriedad en su voz.

Tak sintió una especie de escalofrió bajar por su espalda, por un momento los había olvidado –No- dijo con preocupación en su voz, sabía que había prometido darles como ofrenda el planeta Tierra lleno de golosinas y al final no les cumplió, esa era una terrible deshonra y seguramente Los Altos no querrían saber nada de ella, incluso su destino podría ser mucho peor que el exilio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó aun con seriedad.

-No… no lo sé- dijo con sinceridad.

Naga detuvo lo que hacía, sabía muy bien que no podía decirle a Tak lo que Los Altos le habían pedido, eso seguramente provocaría que ella se alejara nuevamente y esta vez para siempre, apreciaba demasiado a Tak como para deshacerse de ella -¿Sabes que te mataran por mentirles?- preguntó.

Tak tragó duro, Naga tenía razón y ella lo sabía –Si- dijo cabizbaja.

Naga lanzó un suspiro, sabía que desobedecer a Los Altos era el peor error que podía cometer cualquier irken, pero era su hermana, estuvo muchos años separado de ella y ahora que la encontraba de nuevo tenía que matarla, eso no era justo. De la nada una loca idea golpeó su mente.

Naga sonrió de medio lado –Sabes… podríamos hacer algo- dijo en un tono malicioso.

Tak no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano mayor -¿Qué cosa?- dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-Escuche que exiliaron a un imbécil en ese planeta llamado Tierra- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Zim?- preguntó Tak aun sin entender el punto.

-Sí, aja ese- dijo restándole importancia –El caso es...- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana por primera vez en toda la conversación –que ellos jamás pondrán un solo pie en ese planeta, por obvias razones- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿y?- dijo con desinterés, Tak se encontraba en una fase de negación, realmente no quería saber que eso que ella pensaba era lo mismo que Naga pensaba.

-Podrías quedarte en ese planeta, ellos ni siquiera están seguros de que estés viva- soltó de una vez.

-¡Eso jamás! No habitaré el mismo planeta que el enano de Zim- dijo molesta.

-Si Rojo y Purpura saben de ti, lo más probables es que quieran borrarte del mapa- dijo con seriedad.

-Me niego- volvió a hacer un berrinche.

-Tak, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no hay otra opción, además te prometo que no estarás sola- dijo con seriedad.

Tak lo miró sin entender eso último –Si te refieres a Mimi, ya la sabotearon una vez- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me refiero a Mimi- dijo mientras se acercaba a la irken –Yo estaré contigo- dijo mientras se paraba junto a ella.

Tak abrió sus ojos de la impresión -¿Estás dispuesto abandonar todo, solo por mí?- dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-Sabes Tak… al principio pensé que invadir galaxias por mis lideres era lo mejor del universo, pero… la vida de un invasor es triste y solitaria, no te lo negaré, sentir ese poder al hacer caer todos esos imperios es algo tan increíble que no se puede describir con simples palabras, pero existen cosas más importantes que eso… lo he comprendido al verte de nuevo, me di cuenta de todo lo que me perdí, al verte tan cambiada… Tak… ahora tu eres lo más importante para mí- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Tak meditó todo aquello, su mente ahora era un caos –Eres un cursi, pero… creo que tienes algo de razón- dijo no muy segura.

-Bien… Entonces nos ocultaremos en el planeta Tierra- dijo mientras regresaba a reparar a la pequeña UCI –Desde ahora seremos fugitivos- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Vidas Normales**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, era tarde y maldecía a su despertador por no haber sonado esa mañana, su hermana se había ido y ni siquiera le había avisado de la hora que era. Terminó sin desayunar y con un regaño por parte de una video llamada de su padre diciéndole lo importante que era levantase temprano y cosas así, se vio y no pudo evitar reírse de él mismo, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, gracias al hecho de haberse vestido a la velocidad de la luz, y su cabello estaba hecho una maraña, no sabía ni como se había peinado esa mañana.

Seguía corriendo como desquiciado, en ese momento deseaba poder usar la nave de Tak con libertad, pero sabía que una nave extraterrestre surcando los cielos alteraría a las personas. Dio la vuelta en la esquina de una calle, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había caído al suelo, al parecer había chocado con algo o alguien. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño Doberman sobre de él, el perro gruñó amenazadoramente y él solo pensó que ese día no podría empeorar.

-Evon, deja al niño- se escuchó una voz autoritaria detrás de ellos.

De inmediato el perro dejo de gruñir y se quitó de encima del chico, Dib suspiró aliviado ante esto y como pudo se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, somos nuevos aquí y Evon es un poco desconfiado con la gente- dijo un chico que aparentaba tener unos 20 o tal vez 21, llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con rayas negras, una gabardina de color negro al igual que sus pantalones y sus botas con hebillas metálicas, en su espalda llevaba un mochila; el cabello del chico era de un color negro azulado, corto y alborotado, tenía la piel algo pálida y sus ojos eran azules.

Dib lo observó, en efecto eran nuevos en ese vecindario, él no recordaba haber visto a alguien así por esos rumbos y menos a ese perro –No se preocupe, yo debí tener más cuidado al correr- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Sí, deberías tener más cuidado, pero aun así lamento lo que hiso mi perro- dijo a modo de disculpa –Por cierto, me llamo Naga- se presentó mientras le extendía la mano a modo de saludo.

-Un gusto- dijo mientras aceptaba el saludo –Yo soy Dib- se presentó igualmente.

-¿Y por qué corrías como maniaco?- preguntó curioso, tal vez al chico lo perseguían o algo similar.

-Yo, bueno…- y entonces recordó -¡Por Júpiter! Llegare tarde a clases- y sin más empezó a correr de nuevo –Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, nos veremos luego- le gritó al chico sin dejar de correr.

Naga solo observó divertido al chico, definitivamente ese planeta estaba lleno de cosas extrañas –Vamos Evon, debemos darnos prisa- le indicó al Doberman, para después caminar en dirección opuesta a la del niño cabezón.

* * *

Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero para su suerte la señorita Bitters no había entrado al salón, caminó con dirección a su asiento, pero antes de llegar a este una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza, molesto se dio la vuelta para encarar al culpable, pero lo único que vio fue a su compañero verde viendo algún punto del techo mientras silbaba alegremente, Dib frunció el ceño, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie en ese momento, el correr tanto lo había dejado sin fuerzas, levando aquella bola de papel y la desdoblo, encontrándose con un dibujo de un muñeco parecido a él pero su cabeza abarcaba el 90% del dibujo y junto de este estaba escrita la frase _humano cabezón._

-¡No estoy cabezón!- gritó furioso, lo cual ocasionó la burla de sus compañeros de clase los cuales reían sin parar.

-Si lo estás- se escuchó una voz, pero Dib no pudo identificar de quien se trataba y nuevamente sus compañeros volvieron a reír.

Dib se encontraba molesto pero solo puedo agachar su cabeza y contener todo eso que sentía. De la nada la puerta del salón de clases se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una sombra, la cual se movió ágilmente y tomó la forma de la señorita Bitters justo frente a los alumnos.

-¡Cállense!- gritó, sonaba más molesta que otros días. Los niños de inmediato obedecieron, formando un silencio casi sepulcral -¡Tú!- dijo señalando a Dib –Siéntate- ordenó y el chico de lentes obedeció de inmediato.

Bitters observó con desprecio a todos los niños que se encontraban sentados –Estuve hablando con el director y me dio la desagradable noticia de que otro asqueroso mocoso regresará a este grupo- informó y después desvió su mirada a la puerta que se encontraba abierta –Entra de una buena vez y siéntate en tu antiguo lugar- ordenó molesta.

El nuevo alumno no tan nuevo entró al salón con una velocidad y agilidad tan grande que solo pudieron ver su sombra pasar, en cuanto Dib sintió a alguien sentado detrás de él sus ojos se abrieron como platos, él sabía perfectamente quien era, miró a Zim y vio como el extraterrestre observaba ese lugar detrás de él con asombro y luego su mirada cambiaba por una seria y que reflejaba enojo, eso confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Tak…- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica detrás de él.

Tak al escuchar su nombre vio al chico de lentes frente a ella, rodó sus ojos con fastidio y se dispuso a poner atención a su clase. Dib no podía creer lo que veía, era Tak, si ella estaba de vuelta no sería para nada bueno, seguramente intentaría destruir la Tierra de nuevo, pero él no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Se estaba hartando de tanto caminar sin éxito alguno, el plan era simple, debían vivir como terrícolas normales, lo cual implicaba que debían hacer cosas que los terrícolas hacían, así que después de haber forzado a su hermana menor de asistir a clases como los niños normales, él se había dedicado a hacer lo que los humanos normalmente hacen, buscar empleo, pero eso no había sido fácil, había estado buscando desde hace horas pero ninguno parecía ser el indicado, ahora entendía por qué a Los Altos no les importaba conquistar este planeta, esta raza había sido conquistada por su misma raza, al parecer desde pequeños les enseñaban a ser esclavos de sus gobernantes y de seguir las reglas de su sociedad, sin mencionar que carecían de intelecto y no eran una especie avanzada en cuestiones tecnológicas.

Se paró en seco al ver un pequeño edificio, no era muy llamativo a plena vista pero parecía no ser muy visitado y eso para él era perfecto, en la parte de arriba había un letrero, había estado estudiando el lenguaje de los humanos y no fue muy difícil para él leer aquello.

-Librería- leyó para él mismo.

Sin pensarlo más entró en el pequeño establecimiento, dentro había un señor de edad avanzada, el cual en cuanto vio a Naga entrar se puso de pie y le sonrió amablemente

-Buenas tardes, ¿Buscabas un libro en específico?- preguntó amablemente.

Naga lo observó –No, de hecho estoy buscando empleo- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El anciano pareció meditar un poco aquello –Lo siento, pero creo que no necesito ayuda por el momento- dijo con un poco de lastima, en verdad quería ayudar al chico, pero no necesitaba ayuda.

-Claro que si necesita ayuda- dijo Naga mientras un destello azul pasaba por sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Sí, creo que ahora que lo mencionas si necesito ayuda- dijo cambiando de opinión –creo que estas contratado chico- dijo amablemente.

-Por favor, llámeme Naga- dijo amablemente sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, Tak se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la cafetería con una charola llena de "comida" frente a ella, aun no entendía como rayos Naga la había convencido de volver a la escuela.

-¡Tú!- escuchó como una voz chillona gritaba detrás de ella –Has regresado a robar la misión del poderoso Zim- acusó.

Tak solo lanzó un suspiro cansada, realmente tenía ganas de írsele encima y molerlo a golpes, pero tenía que controlarse, Naga estaba sacrificando muchas cosas por ella, así que sacrificar una golpiza para Zim no sería la gran cosa, así que optó por ignorar al irken.

Zim esperaba que por lo menos aquella chica le lanzara una mirada asesina, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, cosa que al chico verde no le agradó para nada –Te estoy hablando, asquerosa fémina- gritó de nuevo molesto.

Tak solo tomó una caja de jugo y bebió el contenido de esta, Zim por su parte esperaba que ella le lanzara el jugo encima, pero no ocurrió así, era acaso que lo había olvidado, ¡no!, claro que no, nadie podía olvidarse de alguien tan asombroso como Zim.

-Sé que me estas escuchando, así que escúchame bien, nadie, NADIE, ignora a Zim- dijo molesto.

Tak soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie y caminó con dirección al pasillo de la escuela, sabía que si ese imbécil la seguía molestando lo más probable era que explotaría en ira. Zim estaba molesto, no solo lo había ignorado, había tenido el descaro de irse sin si quiera voltearlo a ver, ella debería arrodillarse e implorar perdón por lo que le había hecho la vez pasada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó en la misma dirección por donde se había ido la chica, realmente quería una explicación por su actitud y esperaba que fuese una muy buena. No tardó mucho en verla, los pasillos estaban vacíos, seguramente todos estaban en la cafetería, cuando se acercó a ella la tomó del brazo –Tu asquerosa conserje…- intentó decir algo pero no pudo continuar.

Tak al sentir la mano de Zim tocar su brazo se quedó quieta, hervía en rabia, en cuanto el irken empezó a hablar no lo soportó más y lo arrojó violentamente contra los casilleros y colocó su antebrazo contra el cuello del irken, haciendo que este se despegara un poco del suelo, cosa que no fue fácil ya que al parecer había crecido y ahora él era más alto que ella.

-Escúchame y más vale que escuches bien pedazo de porquería- dijo con enojo mientras miraba al irken a los ojos -yo no vine a quitarte tu estúpida misión, ya no me interesa ser una maldita invasora, así que por favor déjame tranquila- y tras decir esto soltó al chico, el cual cayó al suelo y sujetó su adolorido cuello con una de sus manos.

Tak lo miró con odio por última vez para después continuar con su camino, Zim sólo se limitó a verla marcharse, estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, sólo se quedó ahí pensando en lo que la chica le acababa de decir.

* * *

Los había estado espiando desde que estaban en la cafetería y cuando salieron se ocultó para poder escucharlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Tak parecía hablar en serio, pero él no le creía nada de lo que había dicho, él mejor que nadie sabía que Tak era muy buena mintiendo.

Dib, al igual que Zim, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho la irken… Si no había regresado a invadir la Tierra entonces ¿A qué había regresado?

* * *

**Hasta aquí este cap C: espero les guste y Krahen im Licht eres de lo peor xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Siguiendo al enemigo**

La campana sonó, indicando que las clases habían concluido, todos los chicos salieron con prisa y desesperación de aquel edificio, a excepción de unos cuantos.

Tak caminó hasta la salida de la escuela, su rostro reflejaba lo mucho que le desagradaba ese lugar y todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí, en un árbol cercano pudo divisar a su UCI, la cual llevaba su disfraz de gato, estaba sentada a la espera de su dueña. Cundo Tak estuvo frente a su pequeña y ya reparada Mimi, acarició la cabeza de la pequeña gatita.

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien- dijo con sinceridad.

Mimi solo la observó, en ocasiones Tak se sentía celosa de Zim y su UCI, ellos podían hablar, tal vez no hablaban de cosas importantes, pero podían hablar entre ellos, ella deseaba saber lo que Mimi pensaba, poder escucharla. Miró nuevamente a Mimi y sonrió de medio lado, estaba contenta con su UCI, tal vez no podía hablar, pero era leal y obedecía sus órdenes sin dudar, además, una sola mirada de Mimi valía más que mil palabras.

-Mimi, vámonos- ordenó a la pequeña UCI y así ambas emprendieron su camino.

* * *

A pesar de todo ese ruido a su alrededor, ella no apartaba su mirada de aquel aparato tan importante y vital para ella, eso no quería decir que todo ese ruido no le importara, la verdad es que le molestaba y mucho, pero si nadie se metía con su integridad física y se mantenían alejados a una distancia prudente de ella, todos estarían a salvo, aunque en ocasiones deseaba de todo corazón que alguien por lo menos la mirara y así poder descargar su furia con ese alguien.

-Aquí estas, te estuve buscando- escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Vámonos- dijo mientras apretaba con agilidad los botones de su videojuego sin despegar la mirada de este.

-Creo que tendrás que irte sola- esas palabras la hicieron enfurecer, pero su videojuego era más importante, ya tendría tiempo de desquitarse con su hermano –Veras Gaz, hoy regresó Tak y no creo que trame nada bueno, aunque dijo que no le importaba apoderarse de la Tierra ni ser una invasora, pero yo sé que ella no es de fiar, después de todo es una irken, son una raza alienígena malvada y mentirosa, no dejare que ella se salga de con la suya, salvaré al planeta mil veces de esa irken si es necesario, así que hoy la seguiré, descubriré cuál es su plan y la detendré, es un plan infalible- de nuevo parecía hablar con él mismo, a Gaz realmente eso no le importaba, lo último que había escuchado fue un _Veras Gaz_, después de eso todo lo demás fue solo un montón de balbuceos sin sentido.

-Tu voz me irrita- dijo con seriedad y algo de enojo –Si no ibas a acompañarme a casa desde un principio pudiste decirlo- y sin más empezó a caminar sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego –odio tener que esperar- dijo más para ella misma que para su hermano, pero aun así él logró escucharla.

Dib solo la observó marcharse, no le sorprendió la actitud de su hermana, después de todo ella era así y estaba seguro de que eso jamás cambiaria, le restó importancia al asunto y se dispuso a perseguir a la chica irken.

* * *

-Mimi, rastrea la ubicación de Evon y dirígete hacia su posición- ordenó Tak sin dejar de caminar, su UCI solo asintió y obedeció las órdenes de su propietaria.

Algo similar al sonido de una ramita de árbol siendo pisada llamó la atención de la irken, la cual se quedó quieta y volteó para ver qué era lo que había provocado aquello, para su sorpresa no había nada detrás de ella, al parecer aquella calle por donde caminaba no era muy concurrida, frunció el ceño, sabía que su UCI y ella no eran las únicas ahí y no se iría hasta descubrir al espía.

Escondido detrás de unos arbustos y con su cara llena de preocupación al sentirse descubierto, se encontraba aquel niño verde, desde que vio partir a la chica junto con Mimi se había dedicado a seguirla, tal vez así llegaría a la base de la chica y podría descubrir por qué se encontraba de vuelta en la Tierra. Se puso aún más alterado cuando los arbustos que estaban junto de él se empezaron a mover, no sabía qué hacer, lo más probable era que si corría Tak lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para despellejarlo con sus propias manos y si se quedaba ahí lo único que lograría seria acortar su muerte. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Él es Zim, ella era la que debía de estar alterada con su sola presencia, su mirada se tornó seria e intimidante, solo esperaba que todo ese arranque de valor no se esfumara al ver a la irken, después de todo el incidente con los casilleros lo había dejado algo adolorido.

Cuando los arbustos dejaron de moverse, pudo ver la enorme cabeza de su compañero de clases. Dib al ver al enano verde, y la mirada que este le lanzaba, arqueó una ceja. Zim por su parte gruñó al verlo mejor, ¿Qué se supone que hacia él ahí? Lo único que había logrado era haberle sacado el susto de su vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debiste haberte ido con la Gaz humana- reclamó al chico.

-Le dije que se fuera porqué… espera, yo no debo darte explicaciones- dijo esto último un poco molesto.

-Vete- ordenó con algo de molestia en su voz –Arruinaras la misión de Zim- le dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Por qué debo irme yo?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada –Estoy siguiendo a Tak y no permitiré que te entrometas en esto- dijo igual de serio que Zim.

-¡Mientes!- gritó molesto –Yo soy el que está siguiendo a Tak, humano apestoso- reclamó.

-Yo estoy siguiendo a Tak- reclamó de igual forma el chico cabezón.

-¡Mentira!- gritó de nuevo.

-No es cierto- exclamó molesto.

-Tonto humano, Zim es el único que puede seguir a Tak- dijo mientras le lanzaba un mirada retadora al chico.

-Esta… bien, tu eres el que sigue a Tak- y sin más se fue corriendo como desquiciado de aquel lugar.

-Bien, eso fue muy fácil. Tal parece que el Dib empieza a reconocer mi superioridad- dijo con orgullo.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir acosando a su compañera irken, pero se quedó estático al ver a Tak en su forma irken y con sus extremidades robóticas desplegadas justo detrás de él.

-Así que… me estas espiando- dijo con una mirada sombría y un tono de voz aterrador.

* * *

Cerró aquel libro que sostenía en sus manos con algo de cansancio, era el quinto libro que había terminado ese día, trabajar en esa librería tenía sus beneficios, ahora sabia un poco más acerca de ese planeta y ni siquiera tuvo que salir a hablar con nadie, al parecer la gente ya no compraba libros, en ocasiones entraban algunas personas pero solo veían algunos títulos y se marchaban sin comprar nada. El señor Walter, el dueño del lugar, había sido muy amable en haberlo dejado leer los libros que quisiera.

Observó aquel lugar donde se encontraba, había muchos estantes con libros, algunas telarañas adornaban las paredes, todo se encontraba cubierto con una fina capa de polvo; habían algunas personas viendo los libros de los estantes, 3 en total, pero ni siquiera tocaban los libros, solo leían los títulos, al igual que los otros.

Desvió su mirada a uno de los libros que quería leer, lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió de medio lado, estaría bien estudiar algo de la historia antigua de ese planeta.

-Disculpe…- escuchó una voz.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un chico del otro lado del mostrador -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja, era la primera persona que le hablaba.

-Quiero… quiero este libro- dijo con un poco de timidez el chico mientras le mostraba un libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Naga sujetó entre sus manos el libro que el chico tenia -_Como saber si estás loco- _leyó el título de aquel libro, miró al chico y enarcó una ceja, el chico no parecía estar loco. Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo –El libro está en oferta, son 9 dólares- indicó al chico.

-Mira eso- se escuchó una voz femenina, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a las otras dos chicas que se encontraban dentro de la librería, al parecer conocían al chico –El tonto de Todd quiere saber si está loco y lo hace consultando un libro- dijo una de las chicas en un tono burlón, mientras ambas se acercaban a Todd.

-Sabes Casil, te ahorrarías el dinero que gastas en ese libro si solo le preguntas a alguien de la clase si estás loco, te contestarían sin chistar, ¡Chico loco!- le dijo la otra chica mientras ambas empezaban a reír.

Todd bajó la mirada, no se defendió ni dijo nada, realmente todas esas burlas lo incomodaban, pero no quería pelear.

Naga había observado la escena y observó al chico, eso no era justo, frunció el ceño, de alguna extraña manera todo aquello lo había molestado –Oigan chicas, ¿no creen que sería divertido caminar hasta que les sangren los pies?- les dijo a ambas mientras nuevamente aquel destello azul pasaba por los ojos de Naga y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Sí, creo que eso sería divertido- dijo una mientras salía de la librería.

-Yo también voy- dijo la otra mientras seguía a su compañera.

Por suerte para Naga, Todd no logró ver el destello de sus ojos, solo se limitó a observar la escena sin entender mucho aquello.

-Nueve dólares chico- recordó Naga como si aquel suceso jamás hubiese ocurrido.

-S… si- dijo el chico para después entregarle la cantidad exacta a Naga y después marcharse.

-Oye…- Naga llamó al chico, Todd volteó a ver al chico mientras posaba una de sus manos en la puerta con la intención de abrirla –Ser diferente no te vuelve una persona loca- Todd arqueó una ceja sin entender –Solo digo que no creas todo lo que te dicen los demás- dijo esto último con una amable sonrisa.

Todd le regresó la sonrisa –Gracias- y después de eso se marchó.

Naga solo lo observó marcharse.

-No deberías meterte en la vida de las personas- escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó divertido.

-El suficiente- dijo Tak mientras salía de detrás de uno de los libreros de la tienda.

-Ahora tú me espías- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te espío- dijo molesta, Naga rió y ella solo rodó los ojos -¿Libros? ¿Es en serio? ¿Vendes libros?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Es información- dijo mientras sostenía un libro entre sus manos –Además, no viene mucha gente y eso me agrada- dijo sonriente.

-Y yo tengo que asistir a una escuela llena de imbéciles- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Quejumbrosa- dijo divertido, era muy entretenido hacer molestar a su hermana, al menos para él.

-¡Ya vámonos!- gritó molesta.

-Todavía me quedan quince minutos de trabajo- dijo mientras señalaba un reloj en la pared, Tak solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

* * *

-Maldita Tak- dijo molesto mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa detrás de él.

Ese intento de irken invasor lo había golpeado, tenía rasguños y hematomas por todos lados, estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero estaba seguro de que esto no se quedaría así, averiguaría que era lo que esa sucia Tak estaba tramando, la vencería y luego se la entregaría a los Altos, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Debería decirles que esa enana estaba de regreso?... tal vez después, por ahora debía planear su ataque.

-Jefecito- saludo alegremente su UCI mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a Minialce, ambos sentados en el amplio sofá.

Zim solo se limitó a mirar a ambos, iba a decirles algo pero sabía que estaba por comenzar Mico Feo y una vez que ese programa infernal comenzaba, esos dos no obedecían órdenes.

Totalmente cansado y adolorido, se dirigió a su laboratorio, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la base de Tak y de paso gritarle una considerable cantidad de insultos, en todos los idiomas que conocía, a su computadora por no avisarle que una nave se había infiltrado en la órbita terrestre.

Entró a la cocina y caminó hasta estar frente al escusado, se colocó dentro de dicho artefacto y tiró de la cadena para descender a su preciado laboratorio. Una vez ahí, se deshizo de su incomodo disfraz y caminó hasta quedar frente a su computadora, tomó asiento frente a esta y así se quedó, quieto y en silencio, pasaron quince minutos y aquel aparato de inteligencia artificial se "preocupó" y decidió interferir.

-¿Amo se encuentra bien?- preguntó al notar los golpes y arañazos del irken.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- preguntó relajado, su computadora solo emitió un _aja _-¡Es más que obvio que no estoy bien, pedazo de chatarra!- gritó molesto.

Su computadora, ya acostumbrada a las rabietas del irken, tomó aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo -¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¡Claro que sucedió algo!- gritó igual de molesto –La enana estúpida intento de irken Tak está de vuelta y me golpeó, ha osado golpearme a mi ¡Al poderoso Zim!- siguió gritando.

-¿La joven Tak está de vuelta?- preguntó como si hubiese preguntado la hora.

Zim miró con desprecio a su computadora mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo, en ocasiones era más irritante que su UCI, y entonces logró su cometido, gritó todos y cada uno de los insultos que conocía, en orden alfabético según los planetas de dónde provenía el idioma. Después de ese desahogo su respiración parecía agitada, se calmó y miró a su computadora -¿Por qué rayos no me avisaste que una nave no humana aterrizaría aquí en la Tierra?- preguntó con enojo.

-Amo…- llamó al irken, el cual miró la enorme computadora –Yo si le avise lo de la nave- mencionó tranquilamente.

-¡Mientes!- gritó molesto.

-Si lo hice, hace dos días, eran las 11:22 pm cuando le avisé que una nave había entrado en la órbita terrestre- dijo con simpleza.

-¡Mentes! ¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras!- exclamó exaltado.

-Sí le avisé, todo está almacenado en mi memoria, usted acababa de recibir un pedido de Comidortia cuando el incidente ocurrió- mencionó el aparato.

Esta vez, Zim meditó un poco antes de gritarle a su computadora, claro que lo recordaba, había recibido hace dos días un encargo de rosquillas de Comidortia, las cuales tenían una nota del mismo Sizz-Lorr, _Te atraparé Zim, _leyó en la nota y después de esola hizo bolita y la arrojó lejos de él, recordó también que su computadora había balbuceado un montón de cosas sin sentido que él mismo decidió ignorar, en ese momento solo importaban sus rosquillas.

Volvió a la realidad -¿Cómo te atreves a corregir al gran Zim?- gritó molesto, su computadora solo bufó –Culpas de tus errores a Zim- reclamó.

-Como usted diga, amo- dijo la voz de su computadora, se había cansado de discutir con el irken, sabía lo testarudo que este podía llegar a ser.

-Como sea- dijo restándole importancia al asunto –Para remediar tu enorme y claro error, quiero que me digas la ubicación de aquella nave- pidió con su típico aire de grandeza.

-Sí, amo- dijo para después calcular la ubicación de la nave –Según mis cálculos, la nave de procedencia irken aterrizó a unas ocho cuadras de la residencia de los Membrana- explicó.

-Excelente- dijo con aquella sonrisa maliciosa en forma de zíper tan característica de él.

* * *

**Hola gente, hasta quí el cap xD espero le geste y debo mencionar que a escena de Todd iba a ser algo diferente xD iba a meter a Devi, pero al final me arrepentí e hice toda una revoltura D:**

**Gracias UnaMasEnLaFila por el review c: y no sé el por qué D: xD bueno espero leerte mas seguido por aquí **

**Bueno chicos y chicas los dejo nos leemos luego **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Vive en sociedad y visita al enemigo**

Estaba harta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero ya se había cansado de estar en ese lugar con toda ese montón de gente estúpida. Desde que su hermano había concluido su jornada de trabajo, él la había obligado a ir al centro comercial de la ciudad, según él, tenía la intención de averiguar qué tipo de alimentos podían consumir.

Observó a su hermano y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, lo primero que Naga había comprado era un estúpido granizado y al parecer era uno de los alimentos que podían consumir, era el quinto granizado que llevaba desde que pusieron un pie sobre aquel lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al ver como lo miraba su hermana.

-No- dijo con simpleza mientras volteaba a ver hacia el frente.

-No has dicho nada desde que llegamos- dijo sin apartar su mirada de Tak -¿Quieres probar algo?- preguntó.

Para Tak, aquello fue casi como un insulto, ella aún no estaba muy de acuerdo en habitar aquel planeta y se reusaba a llevar una vida como humano, solo el hecho de pensar en probar algún alimento terrícola la hacía sentir nauseas.

-No- contestó con enojo en su voz.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?- preguntó Naga, ya acostumbrado a los berrinches y rabietas de su hermana menor.

-No estoy molesta- dijo con enojo.

-Si lo estás- insistió el irken.

-¡Qué no!- gritó furiosa.

-Claro que si- siguió insistiendo, con un tono relajado.

Tak lanzó un grito de frustración y desesperación –Si, estoy molesta- admitió –odio está sucia bola de tierra, odio esta maldita comida- dijo señalando el granizado de cereza que su hermano sostenía entre sus manos –odio tener que ir a esa maldita escuela, ¡Odio todo!- gritó esto último con mayor intensidad.

Naga miró a su hermana y luego observó cómo la gente que pasaba por ahí los observaba de pies a cabeza, toda esa gente se había acercado al ver la rabieta de Tak, los veían como si fueran un bicho raro o algo así, sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de la _escenita _que había armado su hermanita y la multitud que esta había atraído.

-No se preocupen…- explicó a la gente que los miraba - está en su periodo- dijo para calmar a la multitud con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Al parecer la gente logró entender aquello, algunos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron su camino, otros solo susurraron un _eso explica _o un _me lo imaginé, _y así poco a poco esa multitud se disipó.

Naga miró nuevamente a su hermanita y pudo ver ira total en sus ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, era claro que ella había entendido a lo que se refería -¡Yo no tengo eso!- lo regañó –y si lo tuviera, no tienes derecho a vociferar esas cosas- le dijo con enojo.

Naga no pudo evitar reírse de su hermanita, lo cual solo ocasionó que se molestara más –Vamos, no seas gruñona- dijo entre risas –Deberías ser madura y actuar como la irken de 162 años que eres- dijo en broma.

-Y tú como el irken de 218 que eres- dijo sin cambiar ese tono molesto mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano.

* * *

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba de pie frente a la casa que se suponía era la nueva base de Tak, llevaba su disfraz puesto y se encontraba solo, ya que al parecer había una maratón de Mico Feo y cuando apagó la televisión para llamar la atención de sus ayudantes, estos casi lo asesinaron, así que estaba solo en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué la casa de Tak se ve mejor que la de Zim?- se preguntó molesto al ver la enorme casa, tenía dos pisos y era bastante ancha, sin mencionar que el patio era enorme, incluso esa casa parecía una construcción más humana que su propia casa.

Gruñó nuevamente y apretó fuertemente sus dientes – Después arreglaré cuentas con esa inútil computadora- dijo con enojo (celos) en su voz –Por ahora debo infiltrarme en la base de esa molesta conserje- se dijo a sí mismo.

Arqueó una ceja y caminó con dirección a la entrada del patio frontal de la casa, quería estar seguro de que tan protegido estaba el perímetro, en cuanto su pie tocó la entrada de la casa una sombra se acercó rápidamente a él, aquella sombra lo rodeó y después de eso se paró junto de él, dejando ver a una pequeña UCI con su disfraz de gato, sentada justo al lado de Zim.

-¿Mimi?- preguntó al reconocer a la pequeña gatita -¡Ja! ¿Tú eres la gran defensa de la base?- preguntó en un tono burlón –No te tengo miedo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La UCI solo lo miró sin siquiera moverse un poco, Zim la observó y al ver que la pequeña gatita ni se inmutaba decidió dar otro paso hacia la casa, pero inmediatamente, de la misma manera en la que Mimi había llegado, un perro Doberman se paró frente de él y gruñó amenazadoramente, Zim inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-Bien… tú sí eres algo atemorizante- dijo al ver mejor a aquel perro, el cual solo lo miró seriamente.

-Aun así, Zim entrará a la base- gritó retadoramente a ambos animales.

Caminó nuevamente con dirección a aquella base, pero esta vez en cuanto puso un pie sobre el terreno de la casa, esta desplegó tantas armas que fácilmente podría haber acabado con un continente entero, Zim se paró en seco al ver todo aquello.

-Irken Zim, se le recomienda retirarse del perímetro, de lo contrario sus actos serán considerados hostiles y se procederá a abrir fuego contra usted- se escuchó la voz de una computadora hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Zim?- peguntó con una ceja arqueada, no recordaba que la voz de la computadora de Tak fuera esa.

-Los datos de la UCI Mimi han sido vaciados en mi memoria- explicó aquella computadora.

-Ya veo- dijo en un tono pensativo –Has ganado esta vez Tak, pero te prometo que al final Zim será el ganador- gritó al aire como si Tak realmente pudiera escucharlo.

-Usted fue advertido- y después de aquellas palabras una lluvia de lásers cayó sobre Zim, el cual apenas y podía esquivarlos.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía tratando de esquivar aquellos lásers, pero aun así algunos lograron rozar su cuerpo, provocando algunos rasguños bastante dolorosos, había corrido como dos cuadras y aun así esos lásers lo seguían acosando, una pantalla salió de su Pak y en esta se mostraba al pequeño Gir.

-¡Gir!- gritó con algo de desesperación –Rescata a tu amo, estoy en peligro- ordenó al pequeño robot.

-¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo! ¡Mico Feo!- gritaba sin parar el pequeño robot.

Nuevamente aquel tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo de Zim y la transmisión de la pantalla se cortó –Sucio y asqueroso robot…- no pudo continuar ya que un láser había golpeado su brazo, haciendo que el irken gritara de dolor.

* * *

Estaba sentada mirando el techo de aquel lugar, estaba muy, muy, muy, muy aburrida, Naga se había ido hace un largo rato, ella estaba cansada y Naga quería seguir buscando cosas, así que la dejo sentada en una banca del centro comercial mientras él seguía su búsqueda, pero estar ahí era bastante aburrido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó como le preguntaban con una voz muy seria, dirigió su mirada hacia el propietario de aquella voz y pudo observar a su compañero cabezón de clases que la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Por qué debería importarte eso?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-No me respondiste- dijo con el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Tak lanzó un suspiro de frustración –No estoy de humor para esto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie con intenciones de irse.

-Espera- dijo el chico mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo, deteniendo así su partida –No dejare que se apoderen de la Tierra- dijo a modo de amenaza.

Tak lo miró con desprecio –No me interesa tu maldito planeta- dijo mientras se zafaba bruscamente del agarre del chico.

-¿Entonces que pretendes?- dijo con una ceja arqueada y una mirada de confusión.

Tak no sabía si confiar o no en aquel humano, la última vez que estuvo en ese planeta había forjado una amistad con aquel chico, pero sabía que aquello se había deshecho desde el momento en el que intento destruir su planeta –Te aseguro que no estoy de vacaciones- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.

Dib la observó, no se veía tan fuerte y segura como siempre, algo no estaba bien -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó dudoso de sus palabras, no estaba seguro si hablar con ella era lo mejor.

-Eso no te importa- dijo mientras esa mirada agresiva tan típica de ella regresaba a sus ojos, como si lo anterior jamás hubiese ocurrido, se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse de nuevo.

-Eres igual de testaruda que Zim- dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Tak se paró en seco ante aquellas palaras dichas por el chico cabezón -¡No vuelvas a compararme con ese inútil!- gritó molesta mientras volteaba a ver a Dib.

El chico de gafas se dio cuenta de que la irken hervía en rabia ante aquellas palabras –Yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna, era como si su idioma se hubiese borrado de su memoria.

Tak gruñó –Solo te advertiré una cosa- dijo mientras se acerca amenazadoramente al chico hasta quedar frente a frente con él –Probablemente esté en este cochino planeta mucho tiempo, así que si quieres seguir con tus extremidades unidas a tu cuerpo, te pido… no, te ordeno que me dejes tranquila- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos –Si tú no te metes conmigo yo no me meteré contigo- decía sin apartar la mirada de él, la escena se veía algo cómica, desde otra perspectiva, ya que Dib era más alto que Zim y Tak actualmente era más pequeña que el joven irken, se había puesto casi de puntas sobre sus pies para poder intimidar con su mirada al chico.

Sin decir una palabra más, Tak giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección contraria a la del chico, Dib solo observó a la chica marcharse –Jamás he entendido a las chicas… y a las chicas extraterrestres mucho menos- dijo para sí mismo una vez que Tak desapareció de su vista.

Un gruñido se escuchó detrás de él, se sobresaltó ante esto y giró para toparse con la mirada molesta de su hermana –G… Gaz…- dijo con temor en su voz.

-Se supone que debías esperarme mientas yo compraba las baterías- dijo molesta mientras agitaba levemente un paquete de baterías, el cual yacía entre una de las manos de la chica -¿Por qué demonios me dejaste ahí?- mientras decía aquello una especie de aura malvada la rodeó por completo, haciéndola ver más aterradora de lo que ya era.

-Es que… ella… Tak…- de nuevo el contenido del diccionario había desaparecido de su memoria.

-Tak esto, Tak aquello- decía mientras imitaba la voz de su hermano para después gruñir nuevamente –Tienes suerte de que papá me haya obligado a firmar aquel contrato que me impide acabar con tu miserable vida- Dib tragó saliva –pero… no dice nada sobre torturarte sin que mueras- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, Dib en ese momento sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su casa con enojo, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo ¡Esa maldita casa le había seguido disparando aun después de haber salido de aquel barrio! ¿Cómo era posible que las armas de esa tonta irken tuvieran mayor alcance que las suyas?

-¡Computadora!- llamó a aquel aparato mientras comenzaba a caminar, pasó al lado de Gir y Minialce, el primero tenía una cubeta de pollo frito sobre su cabeza y el segundo estaba envuelto en algodón de azúcar, estaban tan entretenidos viendo su programa que no se molestaron en mirar a Zim, el irken por su parte fingió no verlos, no se sentía de ánimos para pelear con ese par.

-¿Si, amo?- respondió aquel aparato.

-Quiero que prepares la capsula de recuperación, tengo unas malditas heridas que sanar- dijo molesto.

-Como ordene amo- obedeció a su dueño.

-Computadora- dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras entraba en el ascensor que lo llevaría directo a la habitación donde estaba dicha capsula.

-Dígame- contestó.

-¿Por qué demonios la casa de Tak se ve mucho mejor que la casa de Zim?- preguntó nuevamente molesto –Ella no puede ser mejor que Zim ¿Por qué diseñaste una casa tan mediocre? La casa de ella se ve más humana que esta – gritó mientras pisoteada con fuerza el piso del ascensor, haciendo uno de sus típicos berrinches.

-Lo siento amo- se disculpó la computadora.

-Una disculpa no va a mejorar el aspecto de mi casa- reprochó.

-Aunque… según recuerdo, usted fue el que hizo el diseño de la casa- trató de explicar a los odios sordos de su amo.

-¡Mientes!- gritó -¡Yo diseñé una obra de arte y tú hiciste esta porquería!- gritó furioso –Y las armas– gruñó – ¡Sus malditas armas! La base de Tak esta armada hasta los dientes y sus armas tienen mayor alcance que las de esta mugrosa base- reclamó.

-Pero amo, la casa está hecha con la mejor tecnología irken y contiene algunas modificaciones por parte del planeta Compra-Venta – explicó la computadora con intenciones de calmar a su testarudo amo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y Zim salió con dirección a la capsula de recuperación –Entonces… ¿Cómo esa irken obtuvo mejor tecnología que yo?- preguntó un poco más calmado pero aun así molesto.

-Quizás la señorita Tak modificó ella misma su armamento- sugirió como una opción.

Zim lo pensó –Quizás… como sea, hablaremos de esto después, por ahora necesito recuperarme y tú intenta mejorar nuestra seguridad y apariencia- dijo para después introducirse dentro de la capsula.

-Como ordene- fue lo último que pronuncio su computadora antes de que el proceso de recuperación empezara, Zim por su parte cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada de cabeza en un enorme sofá color negro, habían llegado hace un par de horas atrás con todo lo que habían comprado, intentó ver algún programa de la tierra en la televisión, pero todo era simplemente aburrido, al final había apagado aquel dichoso aparato y se había hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Si sigues en esa posición dañaras tu Pak- comentó su hermano mayor mientras entraba por la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Eso es una mentira que le dicen a los smeets- dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano, el cual se había sentado a su lado.

Naga frunció el ceño ante aquello, Tak no se veía bien –Por cierto, según la computadora, tú novio intentó filtrarse en la casa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro con la intención de hacer enojar a su hermana y tratar de relajar el ambiente.

-Yo no tengo novio- dijo sin mover ningún musculo, seguía en aquella posición, que para Naga se veía muy incómoda.

-Pensé que te gustaba el pequeñín de Zim- dijo de nuevo con ese tono de burla.

Lo único que cambio en Tak fue su rostro, frunció el ceño pero aun así no se movió –No me gustaba, solo éramos amigos hace tiempo- explicó.

-Tak… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un tono de preocupación, era la primera vez, desde que estaban en la Tierra, que Naga mencionaba a Zim y su hermana no intentaba arrancarle la cabeza.

-No me acostumbro a este lugar- explicó, relajando su ceño antes fruncido.

-Si te sentaras de una manera normal tal vez te sentirías mejor- contestó el mayor.

-No seas tonto- dijo con su ceño nuevamente fruncido –Me refiero a todo- trató de explicar ya un poco más relajada.

Naga lanzó un suspiro al aire –Sé que no es fácil, estamos acostumbrados a una vida totalmente diferente, solo llegábamos a otros planetas con la intención de invadir y conquistar- Por primera vez, desde que Naga entró en la habitación, Tak lo observó –Sé que es bastante difícil intentar aparentar ser parte de una especie que no somos y es aún más difícil intentar encajar en la sociedad de esta raza- decía con la mirada fija en su hermana.

-Tal vez ese sea el maldito problema- dijo mientras se sentaba como un irken, o persona, normal lo haría.

-¿El cual?- preguntó confundido y con una ceja arqueada.

-Intentar encajar en esta mugrosa sociedad, ni siquiera encajábamos en la sociedad irken- explicó con enojo.

-Tak, entiende que no es lo mismo…- trató de calmar a la chica, pero era en vano, ella estaba molesta.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo!- gritó mientras se ponía de pie –En esta maldita sociedad nos discriminan igual que en la sociedad irken, no encajamos porque somos diferentes a ellos- dijo mientras cerraba sus puños en señal de impotencia, Naga solo la observó en silencio, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su hermana –Tal vez tienes razón- Naga enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por su hermana –No es lo mismo… al menos en esta sociedad no nos asesinaran por estar marcados- dijo mientras tocaba aquel "accesorio" en su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Naga abrió sus ojos de la impresión ante las palabras de su hermana, no esperaba que ella recordara todo aquel desastre que ocurrió en irk hace muchos años atrás, agachó su mirada y después hizo la misma acción que su hermana, pasó sus dedos por aquella maldita cosa que yacía en su cabeza, por un momento sintió nostalgia, luego impotencia y enojo, al final solo agitó su cabeza tratando de olvidar todo aquello.

-Trata de calmarte enana- dijo para tratar de calmar el ambiente que se había formado –ahora estamos aquí, tratemos de ser lo más "humanos"- dijo mientras hacía una señal de comillas con sus dedos- posible y disfrutemos nuestra estancia aquí- después de eso se puso de pie junto a Tak y le dio un corto abrazo.

Tak suspiró –Lo sé, pero es difícil acostumbrarme a todo esto- decía nuevamente en ese tono pesimista.

-Por favor, solo llevas un día de escuela y ya te estas quejando- dijo burlonamente –Hasta donde tengo entendido el enano de Zim lleva algunos años asistiendo a la misma escuela y no se queja tanto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡No me compares con ese imbécil!- gritó furiosa, para después lanzarse sobre de su hermano y jalar sus antenas en un intento por arrancarlas.

En esos momentos Naga agradecía su entrenamiento militar y su experiencia como soldado, ya que contaba con una mayor agilidad y fuerza, gracias a eso pudo quitarse de encima a su hermana más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

-Bien ahora vete a dormir, ya es muy tarde- dijo con un tono de padre regañón.

-Los irken no duermen, idiota- dijo para después mostrarle su lengua a su hermano en señal de burla y cruzarse de brazos.

-Pero los humanos sí, así que si no quieres que modifique tu Pak para que duermas ocho horas al día, vete a fingir que duermes o algo así a tu cuarto- ahora era él el que mostraba su lengua en señal de burla.

Tak hizo un puchero, pero terminó obedeciendo a su hermano y subió las escaleras con dirección a la que ahora era su habitación.

Naga la observó marcharse y una vez que estuvo seguro de que Tak no lo veía se dirigió a su laboratorio, la entrada a este estaba oculta en una pared holográfica. Una vez dentro tomó asiento frente a su computadora, seguía investigando cosas sobre la Tierra ya que su hermana le había informado que en este planeta había cosas increíblemente dañinas para los organismos irken, una de ellas y posiblemente la más letal, ya que una gran parte del planeta era conformado por esto, era el agua que no ha sido procesada para consumo humano, como los ríos, lagos, playas e incluso las lluvias que azotaban aquel planeta, pero el agua potable o embotellada no causaban el mismo efecto, tal vez aquel efecto era causado por la contaminación o bacterias en el agua, aun no lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a investigar.

-Señor- llamó su computadora.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a los quejidos de su computadora.

-Llamada entrante de Los Altos- dijo para después mostrar en la pantalla principal a Rojo y a Purpura.

-Mis Altos- saludó Naga.

-Hola Naga- Saludo Rojo.

-Queríamos saber cómo va el avance de la misión que te fue encomendada- dijo sin rodeos Purpura.

-La misión marcha a la perfección- dijo para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa en forma de zíper en sus labios.

* * *

**Lalalalalala (8) sigo sin saber qué hago :D**

**Gracias UnaMasEnLaFila por tu review, espero te guste el cap C:**


End file.
